To: Lynch, Perchance to dream (Dr Pamela Rose interview)
by brunorodriguesfreespirit.y1992
Summary: "Imagine how your life would be if you didn't meet the one person that changed everything." - Becky Lynch


Chapter Twenty:

Doctor's report

Description:

The following interview with 27 year old therapist Pamela Rose, former employee of Mother Magdalene's Orphanage, intended to attain information that might complement the data acquired, from the personal file and sessions held with patient Dwight Cooper.

The main objectives set for the primary sessions with Mr. Cooper met with successful results. The patient was open and eloquent from the beginning regarding his thoughts and feelings. Despite a few occasional severe mood swings, he remained cooperative throughout the whole process.

Dwight or, what he preferred to refer himself as, William Carroll demonstrated signs of Schizophrenia, mild autism, Peter Pan syndrome, and most notably, Celebrity Worship syndrome regarding WWE superstar Becky Lynch's persona and life.

By the end of the primary stage of interviews, Dwight came to terms with his inner emotional and psychological difficulties. At this moment, the patient is resting in his room.

The team responsible for Dwight's treatment managed to encounter his background and personal point of view. However, due to the incoherency of fact in Dwight's account of the events that led him to his condition, there was still a great amount of information to research and connect. Taking into consideration that therapist Pamela Rose established the closest relationship with the patient, the hospital arranged an interview. Hopefully, this session served its purpose of getting closer to finding more efficient methods of handling Dwight's Illness properly, and shed some light on a dilemma that remains a taboo topic of debate in a society where a lot of people are made to believe that one's suffering is best being kept hidden than to break away from its silence.

Dr. Andrew Williams

Interview:

Dr. Williams: Good Afternoon, Dr. Rose. First of all, I would like to thank you for accepting my invitation to participate in this session regarding Dwight Cooper's condition.

Dr. Rose: My pleasure. Please, call me Pamela. Formality is not my cup of tea when outside the workplace. What would you like to know?

Dr. Williams: Very well, Pamela. A few days after being transferred to this facility due to a mental breakdown, I had the chance to conduct several interviews with Mr. Cooper. Giving him complete room, without any intervention from my part aside from a few topics of conversation required, to release whatever he had on his mind. He appeared to behave like a child in a candy store. Talked with great enthusiasm, theatrics, and spontaneity about what he classified to be, his past. However most background information given didn't correlate with his personal file. He seemed very reluctant to cope with reality. Preferred to attach himself to his own make believe version of life because of how unkind reality tended to be for him. Dwight's fairy tale realm shattered completely when mentioned his younger sister Katherine, reflecting deep guilt and sorrow over her passing. There seemed to be a connection between her death and Dwight's fictional world that concentrated mostly on an obsession with WWE female wrestler Becky Lynch. He even brought a homemade doll of a little girl with paper goggles taped on top of its long curvy orange ponytail hair. Which further proves the validity of my theory. Since I've been told that you held the closest relationship with Dwight and her sister, could you explain within the best of Pamela's recollection, what possibly led Dwight to his condition?

Dr. Rose: When I first met Dwight and Katherine, they were two totally different sides of the same coin. Dwight was a very serious, soft spoken, driven, young man with one mission on his mind - be a highly successful business man to provide a better life for himself and make sure his little sister with special needs would receive the best care that money could buy. He didn't allow himself to trust no one. In his mind, the world was a warzone where everyone was a potential obstacle for his success. He saw interest and lies in everyone's eyes. The only true emotional bond was with his sister Katherine, who on the other hand, was a very sweet, outgoing, imaginative, naïve, slightly overweight little girl who shared great love and respect for his big brother. She was also a big WWE wrestling fan who admired female athletes like true life superheroines. She had an affinity with Paige, Bayley, Charlotte, Asuka, Sasha Banks, though none of them captured her heart like Becky Lynch. Katherine was on team Lynch literally until the end. She loved everything about her: funny accent, incredible puns, captivating energy and charisma, goofy tendencies, intense personality, whimsical steampunk outfits, stunning beauty and inspiring story.

Dr. Williams: Interesting. It appears we're talking about two distinctive versions of Dwight. The one I met shared the personality traits of his sister. Could it be possible that given his distrustful outlook on life and loss of the one interpersonal connection established with his younger sibling, out of loneliness more so than guilt he developed a dissociative identity disorder after quite a traumatic event?

Dr. Rose: Not exactly. Dwight perceived himself to be more vulnerable than his sister. Most of the time Katherine acted like the happiest person around. Which compelled and served as an inspiration for him to build his own strength. He knew from an emotional stand point that he couldn't replicate his sister's positive nature. Therefore Dwight found a craft to develop his bravado that could benefit them, and where emotion played a secondary role. The art of negotiation. Dwight found appealing everything that required a cerebral approach. He loved the idea of learning. That's why he was a popular character at the orphanage. Other kids looked to be associated with him because how smart he was about a lot of subjects. But he just viciously tossed them aside. At first I thought such attitude was plain arrogance disguised as self-confidence. However as I got to knew him better overtime, he revealed to be a good hearted person who had a defense wall to keep himself separated from vultures and concentrate on his ambition. Katherine was confused about his brother's strange, cold behavior. But at the same time, she was a little envious of her big brother.

Dr. Williams: In what way exactly?

Dr. Rose: Regardless of how Katherine appeared to be more likeable than her brother, the fact was she had a hard time making friends at the orphanage. She was bullied frequently, when her big brother or anyone else weren't nearby to defend her. The name calling got excruciating for her. Freak, weirdo, zombie brain, rhino, basket case, pork chop, mutant, tub of lard were the most popular among others. Sometimes the burden would be too overwhelming to carry on with a smile, as Katherine occasionally shed tears of frustration to her brother about the way she was born, the struggle of making any real friendships and confusion regarding her bullying problem, while she tried to be nothing but nice and friendly to others but couldn't receive the same love in return. Dwight lectured Katherine that they lived in a merciless world where there was no sympathy towards those who showed any sign of vulnerability, therefor she had to be the strong person that he knew to be within her. Not buying to her big brother's encouraging advice, Katherine, with a sour look on her face, moped that it was easy for Dwight to speak that way because how well liked he was, and he could never understand what she had to go through every single day. Summoning a great amount of patience, Dwight consoled Katherine the surest way he could to put a smile back to her face that would last awhile. Close to Katherine's bedtime at ten o'clock, Dwight would role play a children's story to while dressing accordingly to its theme. Normally the mere thought of doing something that playful made Dwight pretty uneasy. But seeing her sister laugh while clapping like a toy musical chimp with tremendous joy compensated all the embarrassment crawling underneath his skin. When finished helping Katherine smile to sleep, Dwight crawled to his studies through the rest of the night.

Dr. Williams: I find curious how, according to Pamela's account, Katherine appeared to be the one who received an unflattering treatment by the orphanage while Dwight looked to be placed on a pedestal, yet he held a very pragmatic and inflexible perspective of life compared to his sister. Did he built up his suspicion through Katherine's discomfort, and his own pre-conceived notion of the harsh reality they were subjected to?

Dr. Rose: It certainly helped. Dwight recognized, just like many of the other kids did as well, that the only reason he was spared most of the time from being dealt with in a demeaning way was ultimately due to his intelligence, performance at school and other activities that benefited orphanage reputation and status. The people in charge looked at Dwight as their golden child. While the others kids were treated, excuse my French, like garbage. Often forced to emulate Dwight's behavior and results. If expectations weren't met, depending on how poorly they would do, these kids would either get physically beaten, emotionally and verbally assaulted, or in case of a terrible display, where the orphanage would take as a direct humiliation towards them, they would be stripped of their uniforms in a podium, for all to see and chastise. It was heartbreaking to see this dazed look with a twitching smile on their faces like someone was about to crack. I tried to interfere in the orphanage's actions. Advising that their overboard approach and unrealistic standards would do more harm than good to their development. The Orphanage's argument was: " _In this society we live in, you either eat or get eaten. Part of this institution's education policy is to make sure our children learn that for every action there are consequences to be met. Success is an obligatory goal. Failure is not an option. It's better for the children to pick up on that idea real soon while still being under a place of nurturing. Rather than end up as frail, useless adults incapable of standing on their own two feet and contribute nothing to the benefit of this society, like most kids these days being coddled by their biological parents who share the same mentality as Pamela's. There are too many people who become depended on society's assistances in which hard working people that had to fend for themselves, must pay without receiving anything in return from those who never learned to be productive and never will. As you can see in Dwight's case, his treatment is slightly different. His ambition and thirst for knowledge are what we're looking to build the future around in order to ensure a better world for the upcoming generations. Therefor Dwight is only reaping what he sow. If more children were as dedicated then our practices wouldn't be as restrict according to Pamela. But unfortunately such ideal is still separated from reality."_ If I didn't hold pride in doing whatever I could do to help young people in their development to adulthood, I would've probably flipped the Orphanage off for those disparaging comments. Katherine got a pass which led the rest of the kids to be resentful due to her association with Dwight. She often felt isolated and separated from the pack. I remember after me and Dwight started to establish a closer connection, that I tried to encourage him to persuade the directors in changing their practices or else there could be strong possibilities that a lot of children might end up facing similar, if not worse problems in the future, to someone like Katherine, but most likely wouldn't have the luck she had of counting with a loving family member to be right by their side. Dwight was quiet for a couple of seconds. He suggested the people in charge of the orphanage, despite their greed, hunger for power and infinite pep talks about the future, lacked any real supportable long term vision. Then proceeded to let me know that he wasn't completely insensitive of the inhumane punishment his peers were subjected. He explained how the Orphanage saw him as the horse to bet for its future revenues and ride to glory, only to fail in realizing what type of animal they were truly dealing with. I noticed a smirk on his face, like he had a plan in the works. Dwight expressed great admiration for Katherine's inner strength to endure the obstacles with a bright and enduring optimism that he craved to have but felt too cynical to show it naturally.

Dr. Williams: The pedagogical methods that you characterized to be applied by the Orphanage are quite unethical for any child to have an adequate growth. Regardless of the institution's motives, that serves no excuse to rely on any level of humiliation that can contribute to traumatic experiences for its youth. Unfortunately there is still this grave mistake in a lot of people's mentality that physical and psychological punishment are synonymous with educating a child. True that discipline is always needed to assure an equilibrium within a young person's development. However there is no reason to permit abuse as a learning tool. I'm appalled that no one was able to properly denounce such actions or investigate the orphanage, which to my understanding remained to this day with a spotless reputation and prestige. Why do you believe these incidents had been kept hidden from the public knowledge for this length of time?

Dr. Rose: Money, power and status. The Mother Magdalene's orphanage had a respectable history and reputation in its inception by the 1920's. The founding couple were orphans themselves. The husband was associated with a gang of young people lead by a former elderly mobster who taught them how to swindle their way through a comfortable position in life once the members reached eighteen years of age. The wife on the other hand moved to several foster homes. The reasons why she moved from time to time was because of her natural beauty and ability to cook that would make the male legal guardian feel attracted to her, giving the wife reasons to feel threatened by this girl's unintended appeal and charisma, to the point where the husbands were pressured to kick her out of the house. When they got together as young adults, a goal the couple set was to build a castle for children in need, so they could be treated with love, tender and care. Spare any lost child from enduring the hardship the original owners went through. The founding couple had a sincere warmth about them in some vintage photos from the orphanage. The kids seemed genuinely happy and looked to be having a good time growing up in that environment. A part of me would certainly been delighted if I got to meet and assist the original owner's mission instead of its successors. Unfortunately good morals aren't always successfully transmitted with the passing of generations. The future family members, who became responsible for the orphanage, treated their heritage like a greedy business only to make money, separating themselves from what its primary purpose. They were influential people who had plenty of connections in the area. Also given the growth of unemployment, many other families depended on that orphanage to secure a job to make ends meet. Besides, considering the fact that most who stepped out of the institution were able to do fairly well for themselves and there weren't enough evidences to advance possible cases for the justice system to handle, nothing ever happened as a result. Since Dwight was one of the few people who had unlimited access to a lot of the orphanage's historic files plus several other secret information that he was more hesitant to show, I got to learn more from him about that place than most in the same position as me. As a matter of fact I don't believe that the owners at the time bothered to learn about their own property's background. They weren't the most educated or sharpest people you could find. Dwight even joked about how they were ignorant to the meaning behind the word philanthropy. Which was ironic to him given the business they presumably wanted to take over. The owners of the orphanage figured they only needed to have money, a property and the right people on their side. The rest would be taken care of itself. Dwight allowed himself to be played like a puppet in the orphanage's hands. So he could get close enough to the "king" just for the right amount of time until checkmate was achieved. He was looking to bring the orphanage back to its roots and remove all the poison out of the way. So Katherine and the rest experienced what the children of those photos did in the earlier days. But Dwight was strategic enough to stay pretty much to himself without releasing any hint of his schemes.

Dr. Williams: So how did you gain Dwight's confidence? I imagine that someone as apprehensive as him would be cunning enough to not risk in letting anyone know even a sliver of his tactic without the fear of spoiling any efficiency of the plan.

Dr. Rose: He took notice on my occasional stances against the orphanage's actions which was unthinkable in any other employee's mind. I got his respect not only for my courage but for my determination in improving the lives of those kids beyond the security of my job. The day Dwight began to trust me was during recess when Katherine almost got captured by a man in his 30's disguised as an elder person faking a knee injury to convince innocent children help him stand up while passing his right hand with a napkin filled with chloroform to their mouths until rendering them to unconsciousness, place the kids in a van and get involved in sickening ventures. I was able to stop Katherine from that terrifying situation. Out of his mind, the guy reached for a knife and tried to stab me. Fortunately the police came just in time before Katherine and I got seriously hurt. When Dwight found out about this, his face became blood red and eyes almost popped out of uncontrollable anger, unleashing this furious rant onto Katherine about how she should think better, be a lot more careful when dealing with other people, that this world was a dangerous placed filled with demented, twisted and soulless people who only looked to use and take advantage of others, the reason why Katherine would never make any friends was because of her qualities as a human being that nobody besides him could truly appreciate and she was better off being on her own then wandering around with sharks. Katherine yelled back in tears that for all his talk about how evil people were, he seemed to be more interested to surround himself with them than her own baby sister, who according to his insinuation was too nice to have friends or be happy for that matter. Without revealing his true intentions, Dwight simply said that everything he was doing was for them to have a brighter future than the miserable situation they were put through. Katherine counterpointed his argument by asking how his involvement with bad people could bring anything other than bad things to them. Dwight couldn't think of answer plausible enough. I felt the need to ease up the tension between them. I explained to Katherine that sometimes this world is a little trickier to handle. Just like a superhero who has great power along with great responsibilities to handle, most people have to make sacrifices for a greater good so that sweet people like Katherine may continue her pursuit towards happiness without having the trouble that most adults have in risking a part of themselves to help their loved ones. She wasn't convinced. So I looked directly in her eyes and expressed how much I loved Katherine and would feel terribly sad if anything…happened to…Excuse me…

Dr. Williams: No worries Pamela. I recognize how difficult this still must be for you as it is for Dwight. We can interrupt this session and schedule for another day if you wish…

Dr. Rose: No! Believe it or not, this is actually therapy for me too. I like to think that in the short amount of time I've spent dealing with troubled patients, I've learned how to cope with my own problems. As I realized that there isn't much of difference between them and myself. We're just on a different side of the fence. Separate, yet together in this permanent mind game. I don't want to leave this room without finishing this story. I owe to myself and most importantly to Dwight and Katherine…

Dr. Williams: As you wish. Proceed…

Dr. Rose: Anyway. Like I was saying. I let it be known how much I was fond of Katherine and the thought of anything about her…ahhh…Hmmm…disappear would feel like a stab in my heart. (Poor choice of words there…) I assured Katherine that contrary to Dwight's belief. There were more people besides her big brother who could understand the quality of a human being Katherine was. Thus I wanted nothing more than to be Katherine's friend. Dwight was apprehensive at first. However seeing her catapult onto my arms with a contagious smile and look in her eye made Dwight feel that perhaps I could be someone of trust. In my spare time I loved to expand my creativity with simple sketches or more elaborated arts and crafts. I maybe a therapist, but at heart I was and still am an artsy fartsy geek. I offered to share with Katherine my artistic expertise. She jumped out of pure excitement and adrenaline. But before any deal could be closed, Katherine had to hug his big brother saying how much she loved him with all of her heart. No time was wasted. She gave one of those bear type of hugs with such emotion that Dwight couldn't handle to hold his breath. Afterwards, Katherine went on her way to class. I and Dwight talked for a couple of minutes. He went straight to the point. The only person he cared about in this world was Katherine. Nothing else besides her well-being mattered to him. Dwight wanted to trust me because of my actions but was hesitant to let anybody enter their world. Not being one to conceal my sincerity. I told Dwight that I had a mission that couldn't afford to fail myself. Dwight had one sibling who was everything to him. I had a future generation on the arising that meant the world to me as well. And I would be damned if I let my guard down and let anyone, including Dwight to destroy any possibility of a promising future to ascend. I could tell he was astonished by my nerve of confronting the orphanage's golden prodigy. From that moment on Dwight was willing to give me a chance. I was determined of not letting anyone down.

Dr. Williams: Weren't you worried at any point that your confrontation might've cost your employment at the orphanage? You say you cared about how the future generation would be molded. But your daring behavior could've ended that chance with horrendous results. Your ambition could've sabotage the big picture you had in mind.

Dr. Rose: I figured if I couldn't do my job well enough than it served no use for me to continue. If I wanted nothing more than money in life, I would've tried my luck working for a bank. But I desired something a little more fulfilling. This world is already full of people who couldn't care less about what they are doing to improve its condition. That's why this planet is in the poor shape we see. We've lost the ability of looking out for each other. It's all about being successful in what you do. But sadly the scale of success is often measured with the wrong patterns. If you don't drive a fancy car, live in a fancy house, have a lavishing life style, date a model and possess a fat account then you get labeled as a failure. Meanwhile nothing impactful in a positive was truly done. I still lived in a harsh community when most people around me either reached their breaking point and got lost on a death row path of drugs and violence, or died prematurely. I cry every time when I think about what brilliant doctors, teachers, scientists, mathematicians, and leaders we could've had between us but ultimately ended up with having their lives being cut short before reaching their full potential. Because someone on the other part of the world thought we it was more important to build even more luxurious apartments and casinos rather than restoring poor neighborhoods where a lot of children like myself were forced to endure unimaginable tragedy. Fortunate for me I had two magnificent parents who guided my life in the right direction or else who knows what kind of messed up person I could've been. It's a domino effect we have. Everything you do, even if you're not aware, will affect the life of countless unborn children that you never knew they existed. I didn't want to make that mistake. I wanted to make sure that whatever generation I was responsible to shape, I would do it in a way that wished the people before me could've done for mine. That is more comforting to me then counting my blessings about how long I was able to not get fired by a boss who forgot I was under his/her authority. Everyone in this planet has a duty. I just took pride in taking care of mine.

Dr. Williams: I can see now how Dwight installed his confidence in Pamela. You two were like pees in the same pot. Both cut from the same cloth. I'm not surprised of the possibility of Dwight seeing himself in you. Other than your methods in accomplishing goals, both had the same mindset and dilemma. Pamela chose mind. While Dwight chose matter. As a matter of fact, I suggest somewhere inside Pamela got more deeply disturbed when Dwight fell deep into his disconcerting condition than you care to admit. Because in some point such grueling demons he had to face could've been yours do deal with as well. Like you said earlier. There isn't much of a difference between us and the patients we deal. Separate, yet together…Walking the same perfect line between logic and madness.

Dr. Rose: You hit that one right out of the park Dr. Williams. You're right, I was petrified. Before I couldn't understand exactly how a person could fall into the deep pit of insanity. I witnessed his decline first hand. It was like a quick cough turned into a pneumonia. More than anything I got furious with myself as a professional. Because the deterioration of his health happened under my watch. I felt I could've done something more to prevent him from becoming who he did. I let some clues pass me by without noticing.

Dr. Williams: What evidence could you've detected?

Dr. Rose: Remember when I said that after Katherine's bedtime theater, Dwight would be studying throughout the night. Well, he used a little incentive of his own to keep himself awake while concentrating on his studies. It wasn't coffee or soda.

Dr. Williams: He consumed illicit substances?

Dr. Rose: Amphetamines to more precise.

Dr. Williams: Was the Orphanage aware of his endangering habit?

Dr. Rose: They had an investment in their hands. Also Dwight had a scary ability to hide his tendencies. Since it didn't stop him from doing what he was expected, something as insignificant to them as one's health wasn't going to be a concern unless it affected them directly in some fashion, like it did later on.

Dr. Williams: What happened?

Dr. Rose: To get to that tragic sideshow, first I need to return to my newly found adventures in Katherine's wonderland. The first day taught arts and crafts, I asked for a simple drawing of Katherine's choice. Her first sketch was an image of herself and Becky Lynch holding wrestling tag team championships. Bellow the ring apron said: " _Team Xtreme Lynch Screamers"._ A silly name that she invented pertaining to "lynch" the noise from critics who doubted the ability of both to become successful wrestlers and pioneers responsible of bringing Women's mainstream wrestling to a superior level of interest than the guys. Katherine wanted to be like her idol. She found out that Becky Lynch had a weight problem as a child like Katherine. Also the fact that both seemed to had a difficult time in focusing on school work was an reflection in the mirror for Katherine. Seeing how Becky Lynch turned her life around and evolved to the magnificent fighting warrior she became later on left Katherine mesmerized. But the moment where Katherine's fascination turned into an obsession, was while watching a video featuring the careers of Becky Lynch and Finn Bálor. Becky recalled how Finn Bálor/Fergal's decision of opening up a wrestling school in Ireland was crucial to the fulfillment of her life's dream in becoming a wrestler. There was one particular scene that moved Katherine's heart strings in a way she couldn't explain. Becky summoned the significance meeting Bálor/Fergal with one quote: " _Imagine how your life would be if you didn't meet the one person that changed everything."_ While shedding a tear and go so far as to suggest that moment changed and saved her life. Katherine had this expressionless look on her face and uncomfortable silence like her mind travelled to another planet. I tried to get a reaction out of her. Afraid that she would faint or something worse. It was the first and only time I ever saw Katherine with such seriousness. Finally Katherine was able to express her feelings in three words: " _That's it_ ". For a while I scratched my mind when she said that. I was expecting a more expressive reaction from Katherine. Instead she delivered those lines with an emotionless tone. I tried to understand what was going inside of Katherine's head by asking what she thought about the documentary. She answered with a question of her own: " _Do you think if ever I meet Becky my life will be changed and saved like hers?"_ I said that it depended on what she meant by that. Katherine's final reply with a sense of numbness was: " _Never mind…"_

Dr. Williams: Despite of the emotional support received from Pamela and her brother, Katherine was in search of someone she could identify and perceive as a role model. Someone that could assist her during those difficult moments when neither are able to intervene out of time constrain due to the attributed responsibilities of Pamela and Dwight inside the orphanage. This sentiment is perfectly common in a modern period of infancy. The role of an idol always maintained a great deal of importance since early beginnings of a structured civilization. Where the eldest member of a community who possessed years of knowledge and wisdom served great use to its youth in need of personal and spiritual guidance. The motto of a civilized society always transmitted an idea of dependency towards its members. It's no different from the reasons why Dwight attracted the attention of his peers, why he surrounded himself with the people in charge of the orphanage, and why Katherine got emotionally invested in this female wrestler. It's out of desire or need in possessing something that's sorely lacking in one's life and reflected in another's reality. It happens everywhere and every stage of our lives as human beings in a social environment. From the day we're brought to this world a long journey of eternal search awaits us. During infancy the search is to be someone larger than life, as teenagers the goal is be most popular, in adulthood the ambition is to be most successful and powerful, than in the final years of existence the search for inner peace is most frequent. What occurs quite often is that when one displays such discontent and resentment towards life, there is a strong tendency of developing a fantasy realm, a place of refuge in order to cope with possible inadequacies within oneself, or the undesirable reality revolving around them. Which often can result in an unhealthy obsession upon objects or situations of satisfaction, based on a depressive, anxious and altered psychological state that unables a human being to function properly. A common misconception attributed to an obsession towards a celebrity/public figure is its exclusive association with impressionable children or teenagers. It's surprising the number of adults with apparently stabled routines can be also subjected to this condition. There isn't much significant difference between an obsession and a mental disorder, whose motives are difficult to explain from a victim's point of view, or a dependence that contributes to a sense of relief and adrenaline almost synonymous with achieving a state of happiness. Usually there is a degree of embarrassment in confessing a problem of this nature, due to a belief of someone becoming an aberration as a result, for possessing unusual affection towards someone they never met or even bother to recognize their existence, feeling too advance in age, to hold juvenile platonic crushes and getting marginalized for it. In Dwight's example the unstable attachment to Becky Lynch is connected with Katherine's obsession. Did you notice possible differences between the sentiments shared by these two?

Dr. Rose: Katherine's obsession with Becky Lynch was presented in a healthier manner compared to Dwight. Like Dr. Williams spoke so eloquently earlier, Katherine utilized Becky as an inspiration/mentor to become a stronger person. Katherine matured quickly as a little lady. Before, Katherine would often vent about how sick she was getting about being picked. As time progressed, Katherine got be more resilient mentally. Dwight was pleasantly surprised by her sister's attitude. He even joked that Katherine must've got tedious of his role play, to which Katherine responded in a playful fashion: " _Nah! Big bro, I'm just full of charm and full of harm…You better read me another story tonight big brother or else I have to release some of my straight fiyah!"_ Dwight couldn't hold his laughter. Katherine never heard Dwight laugh that spontaneous before. She was even a little perplexed about her brother's chuckle thinking he was laughing at her. Dwight expressed the reason behind his laughter was because of the pride he had for his sister. She was becoming the person that Dwight always believed to be within her. That moment motivated Dwight to be more determined than ever to succeed. He thanked me for helping her sister's evolution. I kindly responded: " _Don't thank me…Thank Becky Lynch!"_ To which Dwight replied back: " _Would you mind thanking her for me … I'm kind in a hurry right now…"_ Either he was starting to have a sense of humor or genuinely believed that Becky was someone in the orphanage. Both options were hilariously ironic looking back at it now.

Dr. Williams: To imagine at one point in time Dwight not being able to tell the source of his obsession is quite humorous indeed.

Dr. Rose: I noticed how quick Katherine picked up the lessons I gave of arts and crafts. She had an artistic side to her that impressed me a great deal, all things considered.

Dr. Williams: It shouldn't've surprised anyone how a person with a condition like Katherine could reveal a prodigious facet. Some people tend to forget that the most celebrated mind in our history by the name of Albert Einstein was suspected to be autistic. Other celebrated figures in history like Sir Isaac Newton, Mozart, Michelangelo, Thomas Jefferson, and Charles Darwin had traits of personality that indicated features of Autism Spectrum Disorder (ASD). At times it's not always easy to detect one's autism due to its complex manifestation from an individual to another. Katherine might've turned out a gifted woman in the field of arts, if time was on her side.

Dr. Rose: Agreed. Katherine had a lot of amazing ability to share with the world. In fact, Katherine and Dwight had that gifted gene in common. However, Dwight's marketing strategies and business savviness appealed more directly to the Orphanage than the possibility of figuring out if Katherine would turn out to be the next Frida Kahlo. Like that old tune goes: " _It's all about the Benjamins"._ If you're not making money and gaining power than you're not achieving anything worthwhile in life. Positive impact isn't that obvious to perceive compared to someone who doesn't want to keep a low profile about their success but have the pleasure of shoving a lavish lifestyle to everybody's throat. I guess when you have too much reality to deal with every day, a pleasurable fantasy is always a rarity to savor. Anyway, Katherine and I had a fun time in our artistic sessions. Our way of communicating was to lose ourselves in creativity. Katherine understood how Dwight loved her. She didn't care very much about her brother's role play. Katherine only wanted to spend more time with him. She felt Dwight was too stressed, never had a moment which he could relieve the amount of pressure put on himself. The reason why Katherine laughed so sterically was to see Dwight have some fun being ridiculous. She felt bad about complaining to him but didn't have an outlet to release the negative energy inside of her. Then she proceeded to ramble how Becky Lynch was the coolest thing since bags of ice. Fantasizing about partaking in different activities and moments with Becky Lynch like playing in swings, drink tea and eat chocolate biscuits, doing slumber parties, form a league of superheroines alongside Elektra, Emma Frost and Looker to fight crime, imitate One Direction, Foo Fighter and Pearl Jam songs while dancing badly, styling each other's fabulous hair, gossip about gorgeous actors and celebrities, be the best woman in both weddings and godmother to their future children, wrestle in the main event of WrestleMania…

Dr. Williams: Basically the intention was to have Becky Lynch present in every moment of her existence. Be a consistent part of Katherine's world. Fascinating. It appears that for a moment, everything was heading in the right direction. Dwight looked less uptight and more pleased with his sister's growth. Katherine had a friend in Pamela and a role model in Becky Lynch to help surpass possible obstacles. Pamela occupied an indispensable position in their lives for the better, accomplishing a personal goal as an advocate for the future. What fails to correlate is how did all culminated in such a tragic outcome?

Dr. Rose: The one doing that kept their lives going, was ultimately what caused the most horrific results in the end. It all boiled down to one thing, obsession! Dwight recognized how Katherine was becoming stronger and a more independent person. In his mind, he had to step up his game. He felt lazy because there was still so much left to be done. That made him more anxious and less patient. Nothing he did was perfect or efficient enough. To Dwight, alternative measures were needed. He had spent his time along with discussing new ways of expending the family's orphanage overseas, prepare the necessary paper work to ensure his planned future for that institution. Keep in mind that Dwight was much younger than the people in charge who were in their 50's and 60's. Contracts weren't that prevalent in the orphanage until he made his presence felt. Times have changed. But no one except for Dwight was willing to adapt. So pretty much the hard work was handled by Dwight behind closed doors, while others took the credits. There were long conversations by Dwight about the possibility of him taking over the Orphanage once the owners passed away. To which they joked that at the pace Dwight was working, he would be gone quicker than them. However, a decision was made to close the deal regarding Dwight's chance at official ownership in a special upcoming private late night meeting. In these events, tea and biscuits were usually served by Dwight as a friendly reminder that he was still beneath them for the time being. But the tables were about to turn as Dwight was going to make sure by the end of that meeting a new era would emerge straight way the next day.

Dr. Williams: But didn't the contract specified that Dwight would assume command of the institution only after the owners deceased? As much as death can be unpredictable, considering that they weren't that advanced age wise for such predicament, I assume one would have to wait still a significant amount of time for this proposed new regime to be implemented.

Dr. Rose: Who said Dwight expected to wait?

Dr. Williams: Excuse me?

Dr. Rose: Like I said, Dwight was going to make sure his intentions were met by the end of the meeting. He wasn't waiting a second more to receive what he worked so hard for. The orphanage would be under Dwight's name by any means necessary.

Dr. Williams: And any means necessary meant…

Dr. Rose: Murder the owners by dipping the right dose of amphetamines in their cups, from the pills that Dwight took to keep himself awake.

Dr. Williams: That's just sheer recklessness not to mention completely out of Dwight's calculated mannerisms. Didn't he consider the legal consequences and permanent damage in which such action could result?

Dr. Rose: Dwight had it all covered. He reunited archives and recordings that could lead the staff members in charge of the Orphanage to serious trouble with the courts. Since Dwight was nothing more than a mere resident, he could very well blackmail them for their silence thus making things even for everybody. Plus Dwight made sure his fingerprints weren't detected in any silverware, so the chances were slim either way.

Dr. Williams: Yet, to the best of my recollection, the owners are still alive. But the one person who is deceased is Katherine and curious enough, from what I've read in her certificate, the cause of death was due to a heart failure facilitated by illicit substance consumption. If one were to connect the dots, logic would point out the possibility that Dwight might've been responsible for her death. What misleads this dilemma from having a definitive conclusion is how later on Dwight would make several references of her sister's life throughout the interviews conducted earlier. The one time he mentioned Katherine, he broke down in tears explaining how sorry he felt. Presumably, the profile of his sister's death points out to be accidental rather than intentional. At this moment I would like to ask Pamela to focus solely on what occurred in the time period where Katherine passed away and Dwight developed his illness.

Dr. Rose: It happened the night of that crucial meeting. Katherine expected his big brother to role play another story to her. But Dwight was too preoccupied to the point of exhaustion about every detail, regarding the meeting, going smoothly without any mistake in which could ruin an entire life's plan and reward. She found it odd that Dwight didn't went to her room for the usual story time ritual. So Katherine sneaked to Dwight's room where he was asleep on his bed. At the table right beside him was a tea set. Probably thinking the set was part of the forgotten role play, she drank from one of the cups and started to have a seizure that woke Dwight to the worst nightmare he would ever experience in his reality. For the first time in his life, Dwight behaved like a petrified child screaming uncontrollably for mom and dad to relieve any terror that the nightmare provoked. Witnessing Katherine twitch left him paralyzed and confused as he couldn't do anything else but just watch her sweet sister in an agonizing situation. In her final act of strength, Katherine with a hoarse tone of voice groaned: " _Don't worry big bro…God just promised to help me fulfill my dream of being friends with Becky…"_ Those were the last signs of energy that Dwight would ever see fromher precious baby sister ever again. When I and the rest of the Orphanage staff entered Dwight's room, a wave of pure silent shock invaded the space after realizing what just transpired in front of us. Dwight's wall of bravado collapsed in that moment, exposing himself without a care or awareness of judgment as a hopeless child sobbing, stutter and snotting. After many years suppressing his natural childlike emotions because of a self-imposed burden and responsibility of an adult to take care of the only person who shared the same blood as him, the kid underneath Dwight finally showed his face in an unsettling way and circumstances. No one, not even I, was comfortable enough to figure out what happened nor helping Dwight in his moment of grief that evening. Fortunately for Dwight, it also meant there wasn't any mood to drink the tea that was supposed to bring a light at the end of his tunnel instead of sinking deeper into the dark layers of a depressing ocean. Thus, no suspicion ever arose from Dwight's part. Katherine never got a chance to have a funeral in her honor. The orphanage believed there was no reason in planning such event. It would only distract Dwight from what he needed to do. Which was to proceed with the daily assistance of managing that institution.

Dr. Williams: The degree of exploitation and inconsideration leaves me baffled. No wonder Dwight demonstrated quite a significant amount of resilience in cooperating with the real world. If I occupied his position my psychological capacities would be deficient as well. It's atrocious how such human beings can be left unpunished.

Dr. Rose: Well, if there was any silver lining in this situation it revolved around the decline of business for the orphanage alongside Dwight's condition. However, Dwight was the one who paid for their sins by catching up to the punishment his peers suffered for not being as successful or promising as him. Dwight would just laugh hysterically with each beating, emotional and verbal abuse. I couldn't stand any longer. I put myself in front for the last time to defend Dwight, the same way I've always done. I made an ultimatum that if this senseless torture continued than it would mean the end of my functions as the therapist for the orphanage. No consideration was needed, I got my face buried with a fist the size of my head and feeling of getting hit by a brick. I was blamed for not be efficient enough in preventing Dwight and Katherine from their tragic outcomes. That accusation was more painful to endure than any other horrific scene I had the luck of being involved. Partially because I couldn't help but feeling remorseful towards all of this. I witnessed two wonderful human beings with all the talent and charm to develop and turn this world into a better place. People who I had the pleasure, at one point, of calling my friends disappeared…Along with my confidence as a therapist. I couldn't care less about suing them for what they've done to me physically. I just wanted to get out of there. Erase that horrible chapter of my life. So I presented my resignation and moved on the best way I was mentally capable.

Dr. Williams: Didn't Dwight and Pamela had a conversation afterwards?

Dr. Rose: We did actually. Come to think of it, Dwight did all the talking. Before I left, I wanted to say goodbye to everyone. I even visited Katherine's room for the last time. Inside felt dark and cold as I imagine death could be. There was a paper Mache mask resembling Becky Lynch's face and dark red hair broken in half on the floor. Dwight was inside sitting in her sister's bed, wearing the left half of the mask imitating the phantom of the opera, while holding a girl doll with paper goggles taped in her orange hat, that Katherine made as well, dressed like the Mad Hatter from " _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland"_ and " _Through the looking-glass."_ by Lewis Carroll. Both Katherine's favorite stories among other novels. He detected my presence and began his disconcerting monologue: " _She was right! Surrounding myself with wicked people would only result in wickedness reflected by actions I could prevent but never expect. And forever regret being the agent provocateur of death. I lost any humanity left me the moment she began to fly forever free. I don't deserve to sleep. I began as a dreamer, but now my end will be a mere part of someone else's unfinished dream. Nobody but me is the true monster revealed in this story. If God truly resides somewhere inside of us all…I would love to face my very own soul and ask everything I need to know. Get the answers that fuel my desire…Answer me now…Wouldn't Becky find me to be STRAIGHT FIYAAH!?"_ As he laughed hysterically, I quickly closed the door leaving Dwight, William Carroll or whatever he called himself, alone with his inconsolable remorse, where he now had all the time in the world, but no world to spend his time. And the rest is history. At least I hope it will be…

Dr. Williams: Thank you very much for participating in this process. I'm sure your account will assist us greatly.


End file.
